In My Family
by RainingStarWars
Summary: AU where Ben Solo never turned to the Dark Side. Rey grows up with her dad Luke and the rest of her family. Series of one-shots. Family fluff and humor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So this is the first chapter fanfiction I've written on here, and I'll try to update as often as possible! Basically this is an AU where Ben never became Kylo Ren, and Rey grew up at home with Luke and her mother. Also, since it isn't actually confirmed that Rey is Luke's daughter and we know absolutely nothing about Rey's mom, I'm just not going to add a name or much information about her. Each chapter will be a new one-shot and the story is in no specific order. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing Teeth

* * *

"Rey, get down from there!" Ben called to his cousin, gritting his teeth as the small girl climbed higher and higher into the tree of their backyard. "Come on! Uncle Luke will kill you if he sees!" Rey giggled at the sixteen year old, and proceeded to hang upside down from the branch she was on. Brown locks of hair fell over her tanned face as she stuck her tongue out at Ben.

"Nuh-uh! He'll kill _you_ for letting me do it!" she called back, laughing. Ben growled under his breath, pushing back his curly black bangs. This kid was _so_ going to get it later. The stupid six year old thought she was so wizard. Ha! Right. He could totally kick her butt, even when she got older and more experience with the Force. Although, that wasn't really the Jedi way. Rey was only a child.

Ben sighed, crossing his arms and walking away. He knew Rey would try to follow if she knew she would be alone. "HEY! Wait up!" and he was right. The teen smiled, turning around and waiting patiently for his little cousin to approach. Rey carefully navigated her way down the tree, her small hands and bare feet scraping against the old bark.

The girl was nearing the halfway point when her hand slipped, causing her to squeal. She hung helplessly by one hand from a branch as Ben gasped. "Rey!" he cried out, rushing to help her. Rey dangled a moment, but stretched her free hand to hold on with as well. However, her fingers were slipping, and she couldn't quite grasp the branch.

Suddenly, her grip broke, and Rey was falling toward the ground. Ben watched in horror, but sighed in relief when she caught another branch to hang from. Rey laughed nervously as she held on only a few feet out of Ben's arms reach. "Be more careful, would you?" the older boy complained. Rey smirked as she shimmied her way over to the tree trunk.

"Yeah, yeah. If you don't stop worrying about everything, you'll start sounding like 3PO." she replied, moving hastily across the branch. Ben scowled at brown haired girl, but both he and Rey froze at a loud popping sound. Rey's head shot to the side just in time to see the branch snap and hurtle towards the ground, her following behind.

Ben's eyes widened, and he threw up a hand, sending the branch flying away with the Force. The Jedi Padawan jumped beneath his cousin, prepared to catch her. However, instead of catching her, Rey simply collided with Ben, sending them both to the ground.

Ben groaned as a dull pain filled his back with Rey sitting on top of him. The little girl was laughing. "That was totally wizard!" she shouted, continuing to giggle. Ben sat up, making her roll off his back. He glared at her as he rubbed his head.

"No, it was not." he grumbled, causing Rey to snicker at the older boy. She rubbed her jaw, which was slightly sore. There was the faint taste of blood. She stood, spitting into the grass as she did so. Her saliva was a faded red, and in the middle of the puddle was a tiny white tooth. Rey gasped.

"Ben, look!" she shouted, picking up the object and showing it proudly to her cousin. She ran her tongue across her teeth, feeling her gums instead of a tooth in one spot. Ben's eyes widened, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Rey had lost her first tooth.

"Good thing you're _supposed_ to lose them." Ben smiled, causing the girl to giggle. Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening, and the ruffle of footsteps in the grass.

"What are you two up to?" Luke Skywalker asked, approaching his nephew and daughter. Both youths turned around, smiling to see Luke and Han.

"Nothing, really." Ben shrugged. Rey was a symphony of giggles as she ran towards the two men, holding her tooth out in front of her for all to see. A tiny trickle of blood was running out of her mouth.

"Uncle Han, Daddy! Look! I lost a tooth! Look, Daddy!" she shouted, waving the slightly bloody tooth above her head. Han gave his famous lopsided grin, proud of his niece. Luke, on the other hand, watched in horror. Han looked at his brother-in-law, studying his face.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Rey watched her father happily. Luke threw his hands on his head, suddenly freaked out.

"By the Force! Are you okay?!" he nearly yelled, falling on his knees and turning the girl's head side to side to examine her. Rey giggled as Luke anxiously brushed the little bit of dirt from her hair and wiped the blood from her chin. "Let me see!" she opened her mouth, showing him the place without a tooth. Luke's panic rose.

Han was laughing hysterically in the background. "Calm down!" he said through laughs, walking over and placing a hand on the blond's shoulder. Ben watched with amusement as his uncle looked at Han with the most fearful expression. Rey continued to grin at her father with the missing tooth. Luke shot a look at the older brunet behind him, his blue eyes wide.

"Are they _supposed_ to do that?!" he asked as if children were an object he had never worked with before. As if Rey were a machine and he couldn't tell if she was broken. Han laughed harder.

"Yes, Luke, kids are supposed to lose teeth." he confirmed. "Don't you remember when you were losin' your teeth?" Luke thought about that for a moment, but then gave a realization by going "ohhh" before nodding. Rey and Ben laughed.

Luke turned back to his daughter, now smiling. "Well, good for you! That is wonderful, Rey. You are growing up so fast. Pretty soon we will be able to start your training." Rey gave a big smile, hugging her father as he picked her up to carry. Han walked over, ruffling the little girl's hair happily.

"We're proud of ya, sweetheart. Why don't we go in and eat somethin' your Aunt Leia made?" he suggested. Rey nodded enthusiastically. Han grinned and walked to Ben, placing a hand on his son's shoulder as they walked to the house. "Good job takin' care of her, kiddo." he praised, gaining a smile from Ben.

Suddenly, Rey coughed harshly. She threw her hand to her mouth within Luke's arms, spitting out a bit of blood and _another_ tooth! Luke and Han stared in shock. "Stang, guys!" Han shouted with surprise.

"What did you two do?" Luke asked. Ben and Rey shot each other nervous glances.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am back with another chapter! Yay! So in this one, Ben is 4 years old, and there is less humor and more family fluff! There is also some feels, but they rotate to happy feels! Also, I recommend reading my one-shot _Just A Memory_ before reading this. This isn't a continuation of that fanfic, but it describes some elements that this story also has. For example, I have a headcanon that Han Solo was totally traumatized from being put in carbonite and he has nightmares about it a lot. Seriously, though, I'd read that one first. It's more detailed about the whole situation. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's Okay, Daddy.

* * *

"Look at me, Daddy!" four year old Ben Solo shouted, waving a large stick as he hopped around the living room. "I'm a Jedi like Uncle Luke!" he giggled as he made the sounds of a lightsaber. Han smiled at his son, leaning back on the couch. He couldn't help but laugh at the small boy as long locks of curly black hair bounced on top of his head.

"You are? Well ain't that somethin'. I thought you were my kid." he cracked a crooked grin. Ben laughed, leaning on his father's legs and rolling on his own back. He looked at Han upside down.

"I _am_ your kid, but I'm also a Jedi!" the boy confirmed. Han gave a mighty "ohhh".

"Alright, good. I was worried I'd lost it." Ben giggled again, running off to play some more. Han continued to smile as he watched him, thinking that nothing could bring him more joy than this. Leia was off at some meeting, so he was left to watch over their son while she was away. Han didn't mind, though. He loved spending time with the little bundle of joy that was Ben Solo.

Ben continued to run around and play, imagining that he was a great Jedi Knight born to save the galaxy from evil. He grabbed the stuffed Ewok, who he and Mommy had named Wicket, from the shelf, raising it high and grinning at the adorable little creature. His daddy had said that perhaps one day they could go visit the Ewoks on the forest moon of Endor. The thought made Ben tingle with excitement.

"Daddy," he called, spinning around with Wicket. "Didn't the Ewoks help you fight in the rebellion once?" However, little Ben found that his father had fallen asleep on the couch! He giggled, pulling the Ewok tight against his chest. Daddy had seemed tired this morning. Ben remembered hearing him quietly tell Mommy that he hadn't slept well last night. The small boy wondered what had disturbed his father's sleep.

Eventually, he shrugged, and lifted the doll in his hands to make eye contact. "Let's save the galaxy together, Wicket!" he spoke determinedly, then made Wicket nod and attempted to say something he had heard C-3PO say in Ewokese. Ben giggled, running on to fight the Empire.

In the background, Han appeared to grimace in his sleep.

* * *

Kriff, it's cold! _Han thought, feeling an icy chill envelope his form. He hadn't felt this cold in... Well, since Hoth! Matter of fact, it was even_ colder _than Hoth at the moment. Was that even possible? Apparently so._

 _The smuggler noticed the darkness surrounding him, and the unreal feeling he had. It was almost as if he wasn't really there. As if he wasn't really alive, yet he was still alive. He had felt this way before... Han's heart rate sped up, and his whole body began to dully ache._ Oh no... _he thought._ Please, no. _Please don't let this be real._

 _As fear coiled its way around his entire being, Han tried to reassure himself. This was all just a dream._ Remember? Just a dream! Just a memory. Luke comforted you with that before! _he told himself all of these things, begging that he would believe it. However, Han's thoughts were scrambled. He had lost the ability to distinguish what was real and what was not._

 _Had Luke comforted him with the knowledge that this was all just a dream before? No... Han didn't think he had. It was probably just a dream. A terribly wonderful dream he had had in this icy hell of carbonite. A dream that would probably never come true. Han was certain he would never get out of here!_

 _Honestly, Luke and Leia were probably happier without him, anyway. Chewie as well... Han could tell he was a nuisance. He had heard the other rebels say it, and Luke and Leia probably agreed. They wouldn't come to rescue him. He'd just be stuck here forever. Han was alone, but, kriff, he missed them all!_

 _This heartache he had almost hurt more than his aching body. When the sensation of crying overcame him, he felt pain fill his face with the action. He tried to cry out, but that only made his jaw hurt even more. Every little action was another wave of agony, and there was nothing Han could do to stop it._

Luke... Leia... Chewie... _All of his friends names circled his mind. He desperately wanted to call out to them, but the action would cause him so much pain. Han chose to drown in the agony. That's when he could hear a small voice calling his name. A voice he knew well._

* * *

"Daddy, please wake up!" the frightened little voice begged. Han's eyes shot open, and he could feel the moisture still falling from the hazel orbs. He sat up quickly, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. His lungs burned horribly. Had he stopped breathing as he slept? Probably. Han had done that before.

The Corellian inhaled and exhaled greedily, taking in as much air as possible. He shivered, his blood still ice cold from the dream. Sweat, dry tears, and real tears stuck to his face, and his body was still aching in a dull manner. Used to, it took forever for Han to get woken up from one of those terrible nightmares about carbonite, but now he found it easier to distinguish what was real and what was not when he awoke.

After several minutes of deep breathing and thanking the Force that he wasn't actually in carbonite, Han felt the light ache totally fade from his form, and the air feel warmer rather than colder. He sighed shakily, turning to face his son with moist and red eyes. Large tears were rolling down Ben's face, and he looked very afraid.

Han felt guilt twist in his stomach as he realized how badly he may have scared the boy. When having the dreams, Luke had told Han that he tended to scream, cry, call for help, and even beg for death. He desperately hoped he hadn't done the last one in front of Ben. "H-Hey, kiddo." Han comforted nervously, wiping Ben's tears. "'S okay. I'm alright." Ben sniffled, leaping into his father's arms.

"You sounded scared and hurt! Why were you so afraid, Daddy?" he sobbed, curling up in Han's lap. Han pulled Ben close, squeezing him in a tight hug. He placed his face in the black curls on the child's head as he held him close.

"I'm sorry..." was all the smuggler could think to say. He whispered it in Ben's ear over and over again. Han hated that he had scared the poor boy, and he wished there was something else he could say to comfort him.

"You kept asking for Mommy and Uncle Luke. Chewie, too. You sounded sad." Ben whimpered, still gripping his father's jacket. Han nodded silently.

"I was." he said quietly. Ben pulled back, looking up at Han with big sad eyes. He looked so concerned.

"Why were you sad, Daddy? Why were you so scared?" he asked, curiosity and love in his voice. Han sighed, looking away. How do you explain carbonite to a four year old? The brunet didn't think you could, honestly. Han decided the best way to explain it was in a simple way.

He took a deep breath. "A few years ago, before you were born, Ben, the Empire took Daddy away from his friends. They put me in this scary place called carbonite, and now I have bad dreams about it sometimes. That's why I was so afraid. I was sad because I missed Mommy and Uncle Luke and Chewie. Does that make any sense?" Han finished with new tears in his eyes. Remembering everything made him feel a pang of grief.

Ben stared at him a moment before nodding several times. He hugged his father again. "Don't worry! You don't have to miss them all anymore. When you were sleeping and scared, I called Uncle Luke and told him something was wrong with you since Mommy is at work and I'm not supposed to bother her. Uncle Luke acted like he knew what was going on and said he would be over in a few minutes!" Han smiled, shaking his head at the boy. How did he get so lucky to get a son like this?

He ruffled Ben's hair. "Well, thanks, kid. I'm sorry ya gotta have such a wimp for a dad." Ben pulled back suddenly, glaring at Han.

"You aren't a wimp!" he exclaimed almost angrily. "I think you're totally wizard and brave!" Han stared at him in surprise, feeling his cheeks heat up from the bright red blush making its way to his face. He laughed, thinking there was no possible way he could love this kid anymore than he already did. "It's okay, Daddy." Ben told him. "We all get scary dreams sometimes."

Han pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

* * *

"Ben?" Luke called, stepping into the Solo family's house. He looked around, expecting Ben to come running up to him with fearful eyes, worried for his father. When no one came over or even made a sound, Luke raised his eyebrows in confusion. Oddly, there was a strange calm throughout the home.

Luke stepped into the living room, only to freeze when he saw Han and Ben asleep on the couch. They were cuddled together, sleeping soundly. Luke could still see the dried tears on Han's cheeks, and the same on Ben. So he had been dreaming about carbonite...

The Jedi smiled at his brother-in-law and nephew, happy to see them sleeping so soundly. However, Luke frowned when Han grimaced in his sleep. The smuggler gripped Ben tighter, as he started mumbling quietly. Luke heard his and Leia's names. Not another nightmare... He walked over to the father and son, placing a hand on both Han and Ben's shoulders.

Through the Force, Luke sent both of them pleasant emotions. He gave them the feeling of love and joy and calm. Most of all, though, Luke sent them the knowledge that they were loved. Han's face relaxed and Ben smiled in his sleep, and Luke smiled at both of them.

As he was about to leave, a tired voice spoke up from behind. "Thanks, kid..." It was Han. Luke turned and nodded, still smiling. He patted Han on the shoulder, and placed a gentle kiss on Ben's head. Han closed his eyes and fell back asleep as Luke left the two to their nap.

There would be no more nightmares today.


End file.
